Hermione in Real Life
by RoseWeasly16
Summary: What could get better than spending the Summer with Hermione and her family? Who knows! But when things are found out and Relationships revealed anything could happen couldn't it?
1. Intro

A/N: Okay this is the big one that has been in my head for years. This is what for me Hermione is like in real life she is a crazy funky american girl and well if you want to know more read on but so you don't get confused on who is who and where they belong (It will be long so this is Basically the First Chappie. ~Rosie~

Hermione's Family (Full Names and Ages) (Nicknames if important)

Michael James Granger (Father)(56)

Maggie Lila Granger (Mother) (51)

Brothers/Sisters

Zach Austin (23)

Mollie Carly (22)

Jamie Maya ( 20)

Hawk(Hawkins) Perry (18)

Hermione Rachel "Zephyr" (17)

Jake Maxwell (16)

Josh Michael (16)

Camilla "Cammie" Holly (14)

Mandi Marie (13)

Dani Kay (13)

Tyler "Ty" James (11)

Joseph "Joey" Alec (10)

Benjy Bryce (8)

Outside Hogwarts Friends important to story

Miri Rosenson (16)

Dakota Halston (17)

Josh Masters (18)

Molly Masters(18)

Becca Fineberg (17)

Setting: Small town in Colorado in the Mountains

Details Hermione is Jewish and Very creative wanna Learn More than read on!


	2. Surprise!

A/N: Here is the beginning I hope you enjoy my take on Hermione's life

"Damn" She muttered it was just way to hot to be out here this afternoon. She took of her Brown Stetson and shook off any dust that clung to it before running her hand along the braid in her hair. If it wasn't her and Hawk's day to be on what was referred to as "Cattle Duty" They would be in town with Dakota and Becca at the Rockin' Robin Cafe but no that just wasn't going to happen today. On the verge of giving up she climbed up to the fence that lined the empty corral and sat on the post. Then a clicking of hooves made her look up and there he was. Hawk her brother and sometimes best friend. Riding Thunder his horse she smiled a small smile but that was it. " Come on Z it ain't that bad we only have" he glanced at his watch. "About another hour till we bring them in why don't you get your horse back over here and call the dog to get ready?" He asked. "You know what Hawk in another Hour I will be a lobster! This heat is too much!" She complained. "Fine have it your way" He said before turning the Horse around and riding off. "Damn and Double Damn I hate it when he's right" she muttered to herself.

"Well Maggie said that the house is on Clivewood St. and that is where we are isn't it?" Harry asked Ron who was attempting not only a Muggle car but an American Muggle car. "Bloody Hell!" He yelped " I can't do this we should have just apparated from the airport!" Ron snapped. "You mean we are lost don't you?" Said Harry. He looked in the Back seat where Ginny was sitting with Arnold on her shoulder and reading a muggle magazine. "Ginny do you think you could help for a second. She looked up from the magazine. "Dunno whats the problem?" "Well your prat of a brother says we are lost" Ginny couldn't hold back her laughter. "This is a surprise to you? Well since we seem to be dressed decently like muggles just ask for directions it is a small town you know." Harry raised his eyebrow at Ron. He cracked under the pressure "Fine we will stop at that corner and ask for directions." At the corner were two girls one was fairly short maybe only 5"3 with short brown curly hair and Hazel eyes next to her was a taller girl with dirty blonde hair and blue green eyes. As they pulled up to the corner Ginny lowered her window and leaned out looking at the girls who looked right back at her. "Excuse me but could you tell us how to get to 2450 Clivewood St.?" The girls were confused by the british accents and stared so Ginny offered up an explanation. "We are friends of Hermione's we are coming for the summer as a surprise. The taller girl looked confused and the shorter one who figured it out tapped her friend on the shoulder and quietly whispered, "There looking for Zephyr remember? Hermione is her real name" "Ohh... your looking for Zephyr!" She said in a very friendly tone "Well we were going over there as well if we could hitch a ride we can get you in the right direction." "Great!" Said Ginny. She pushed up the lock on the door and opened it quickly clearing away all the stuff she had scattered during the trip. The taller one got in first and introduced her self "Hi I'm Dakota Halston" She said offering her a hand shake Ginny took it and shook her hand. Then the other girl got in. "I'm Miri, Miri Rosenson and you are?" She asked Ginny. "I'm Ginny Weasley the one driving is my brother Ron and that is Harry she said pointing to them. "Hello." They said in unison. Dakota squeaked "O-M-G! I love british guys!" Ron's face flushed and his ears became a lovely shade of red. He then turned to face the road and Miri decided to tell them directions. "This is Clifton Avenue you need to turn left at the next light and go down a block...." In the front Ron whispered to Harry "Zephyr?"

After taking off her chaps and hanging up her Stetson on the hat rack she walked over to Hawk who had already completed all of that and was removing the saddle and bridle from both of the horses they used. Then a dog padded faithfully up to Hermione and sat down and nosed her hand. She reached into the side pocket of her Levi 501 work jeans and pulled out a Milk Bone and gave it to the dog who gladly accepted it. "Come on Z lets go" They had round up the cattle and put them back in the stalls that they had cleaned. So now Hawk pushed open the door and they walked out of the barn. "Sweet fresh air I hate having to be around those cows the smell should be bottled and sold to Hatchet that new Cologne company! There stuff smells just as bad!" She said. "Zeph if you did that you would be a multi millionaire I bet!" He nodded to her and than looked down at her waist. "Hey you know what mom said no firearms in the house!" She blushed she had forgotten that she was still wearing her holster and that the gun was loaded." "You know I just can't believe dad gave you that thing" He said shaking his light brown hair that had grown slightly long but had only the slightest hint of a curl. "He said only for defense and or killing things like coyotes and rattlers! Besides you have one too!" She said nodding at the holster sitting on the table by his spurs. You could just make out the glint of a small pistol. Hawk new he lost that fight and didn't bother to say anything else he just clenched his teeth together. "Okay come on Z" He took Hermione's wrist and they left the barn and walked along the outside where an old Chevy truck was sitting with that years coat of paint it was Rainbow Zebra stripes. She got in on the passenger side and didn't even bother to try begging Hawk to let her drive even just those few feet she knew she would fail because he would pull the big brother card but then again she got her revenge after all she was the one who painted the truck. Hawk got in on the drivers side put the key in the ignition which sputtered a bit before actually starting and they made there way back to the garage with the dog in the bed of the pick up enjoying the breeze.

"Here we are 2450 Clivewood St. Granger Residence!" Miri called and Ron immediately stopped the car and they all jerked forwards. Ginny had been having a talk with Dakota about Arnold saying it was all the rage in England these electronic animals. Harry was now pushing his glasses back up his noes which had slid down during the sudden stop. Ron pulled into the long driveway along the side and put the car in park. All five of them exited the car and Ron, Harry and Ginny all grabbed there belongings from the trunk they were small bags but had a lot in them because of a certain charm Hermione had taught them but Miri and Dakota didn't know that. "Thats all you have for the summer?" Dakota asked raising one eyebrow. But the subject was dropped and they went to the front door and rang the bell. The door was quickly answered by a friendly looking woman. She had light brown curly hair, and soft brown eyes she looked very much like Hermione. "Hello I'm Margret Granger you can call me Maggie, Michael had some work to do at the office and will be home later" She said shaking there hands. "Hello Dakota, Miri" She said nodding to each of them. "Hello Dr. Granger" Miri said, "Hi Maggie" said Dakota they both swept past Maggie because they knew the house just that well. "Will you follow me?" She asked. As they walked into the house it was huge but very cozy looking there were stairs going up and down the house and set up in way almost like stones on a cliff or a waterfall but the confusion was why? The Grangers didn't sound like big spenders when Harry and Ron had talked to them so then why was the house this size. "Harry, Ron if you will follow me I will show you to your room Hawk has agreed to share his room with you" She than looked at Ginny "I'm sorry I can't take you upstairs just yet but Hermione's room is in the loft and well she has some weird things set on it that I can't get thru." "That's alright er...." "You can call me Maggie." "Okay!" Ginny said. The boys followed Maggie upstairs to Hawks' room but they still didn't know who he was. After about five minutes they returned and Maggie said "Why don't you go sit at the table over there?" she said pointing to a table big enough to seat about all the Weasleys comfortably and Hagrid! The three of them did while Maggie disappeared and returned with 4 glasses of lemonade and some sugar cookies. She looked over at Miri and Dakota and called "You girls want something?" "Nah!" They called in unison. Then there was a shudder and a click at the back door as two people entered not noticing the guests they walked passed them to the refrigerator. The girl Harry, Ron and Ginny recognized as there best friend Hermione the other looked similar to her but different almost as if he were her brother? The boy had taken a can of soda and a bagel Hermione who had taken a bottled soda that was a pale blue color had grabbed an apple. They both headed toward the table then the border collie barked causing Hawk and Hermione to look at the end of the table Hawk was clueless but the last time Hermione was this still was when she was petrified in 2nd year! The soda she was holding slipped out of her hand and the bottle broke against the marble tile. Her mouth was opened in a silent scream. "H-harry? G-g-ginny? R-ron? What are you doing here?" She finally spoke. "Surprise!" they all called. She then ran over to them who stood up and they all had a big group hug. Hawk and a flash of realization that these were the friends she was always talking about. Miri and Dakota walked over. "Z? Why didn't you tell us you had British friends?" Dakota asked smiling. "I dunno guess I thought you wouldn't be interested." "Wouldn't be interested we love foreign people!" Miri said in delight then they all laughed and Hermione looked at her mother. "Well we thought we would like to meet your friends so your father and I arranged for them to stay for the summer." Those words just made not only Hermione's day but most definitely her whole year! She wanted to scream but fought the urge not to. So as Hawk went over to the T.V with Dakota and Miri to play on the WII Hermione was catching up with her friends.

"How did you get here?" Was the first thing she asked. School had only ended a week ago and this was a big shock as to how they arranged this of course Harry and Ron hadn't returned with her but that wasn't the issue at hand. "We flew" Harry said. "Floo? How could you arrange that even with Kingsley as Minister..." "No Hermione we flew on an airplane!" Ginny said. "We then rented a car from some place in the airport after finding a place to do a money exchange which it is quite hard to find a wizard at an airport." she finished. "Rent a car? You can't rent a car until your 25! Oh no don't tell me you confunded the man at the counter didn't you?" She said. Ron looked away from her with a flushed face. Harry broke the akward silence. "So who is that bloke you were with?" "Oh him?" she said pointing to Hawk. "That would be Hawkins Perry Granger one of my older brothers but he would rather be called Hawk." Hawk was to oblivious trying to beat Miri at Mario cart he didn't here a word that was just said. "Wait what do you mean one of your older brothers?" Ron said confused. "Well I have 12 other siblings" She said. Ron's eyes widened in shock. "4 older 8 younger" she then finished. "Where are they?" Ginny asked "Well Zach is at work right now and so is Mollie, Jamie went to go pick up Mandi and Dani from Girl Scout camp, Cammie is at her friend Mia's house, Jake and Josh are probably tinkering in the basement, Tyler is probably on his way home with Joey from Camp Invention and Benjy is probably at Little League practice they have a game tomorrow..." She said counting off on her fingers. "Yep thats all of them!" Harry, Ron and Ginny's jaws dropped. "I guess that comes to you as a bit of a shock doesn't?" She said smiling.

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: I hope you liked the first installment of my new story! If it isn't exciting now trust me it will be just don't worry! Be happy! And when you review NO FLAMES. There is some criticism I can take but if it is a flame it shall be ignored. and if you haven't figured out I don't want to deal with copy right infringment so I changed the the name from Axe to Hatchet for the Cologne. I also don't care if the book is in the 90's for the story it is in modern times!


End file.
